


simple John Mitchell meets Henry Fitzroy wp

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK), Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cover Art, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	simple John Mitchell meets Henry Fitzroy wp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different Solutions or What happens when Mitchell meets Fitzroy part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795048) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita). 



There is an idea in my head I can't shake...[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/397400/397400_original.jpg)

original wallpaper size 1024/768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/397400/397400_original.jpg


End file.
